Freaks Emos Goths & Punkswat else cud u want?
by Crimson Rekrin
Summary: Sorry bout the title, it has a character limit. Temari and her bros are new to Konoha and are starting at a new high school in the middle of the year. Will they make new friends, enimies, or both? read to find out, please r&r, all reviews accepted.


-1**Freaks, Emos, Goths, and Punks, What Else Could You Want?**

**Chapter 1: First Day In Town**

It was a sunny morning in Konoha. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, families were sound asleep, getting ready to wake up.

Who am I kidding, morning like that would be hell!

No, actually, it went like this; the sun was no where in sight, it was a dark morning, it was raining, thundering, and lightning, and little kids were cowering under their covers.

Now _that _is my idea of a perfect morning.

Well, for one family, it was all new; the Sabaku family. They had just moved here from a hot, dry, desert area. Right now, two of them are running around their new house while the third sibling is just watching.

"TEMARI! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE WITH MY FUCKING ACTION FIGURE!" Shouted a guy with make-up, err, face paint, also known as Kankurou.

"Action figures? Yeah right! They're fucking barbies!" Shouted Temari, the oldest of the three, as she threw the barbies-I mean 'action figures'-into the fire.

Kankurou ran to the fire side. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he cried as he ran to the corner of the room to sulk.

"Stop being an idiot, Kankurou." Gaara, the youngest of the three stated. Just then, the doorbell rang, alerting the three.

"I'll get it." stated Gaara. When he opened the door, there stood a guy with raven hair and onyx eyes.

"Hey, do you guys mind keeping it down over here? Your waking up the whole neighborhood, the ones that aren't nocturnal that is!"

Gaara just looked at him and slammed the door in his face and walked back to the living room where his siblings were.

"Who was it, Gaara?" Temari asked.

"Hn, just some kid that wants us to be quieter."

"Oh, ok!" She said as she went up to her room. 'I think I'll go for a walk in the rain.' she thought as she entered her room.

She got out a random out fit. It turned out she got a pair of baggy black jeans with chains at the pockets, a black fishnet shirt, a black shirt that said 'My Chemical Romance' in purple letters to go over it, and air walks that were white with black stripes and a red broken heart at the corner of each shoe. She put a black arm warmer on one arm and a few wrist bans on the other. After that, she put on a necklace with a single skull on it and put on her black mascara and eyeliner. She finally put her hair in it's usual four ponytails and headed out the door with her phone.

"Ja ne! I'm going for a walk!" she yelled as she walked out the door.

"No you don't! Not alone you don't, we're going with you!" Shouted Kankurou.

"Come on! I'm fucking fifteen, I'm the oldest in the family, and I can protect my self!" She protested.

It was no use. So here she was, walking down the street, in between her two little brothers.

"I hate you guys…" she stated.

"We love you too." Kankurou shot back.

"HN!" she replied. Just then, she bumped into some one and fell back.

"Ah! Gomen Nasai, I wasn't watching where I was going!" she apologized.

She looked up to see who she had bumped into, to find a guy that was asleep…while still standing.

"……?" was all they could say.

"HEY PINE APPLE HEAD, WAKE THE FUCK UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Temari. Just then, the guy's eyes shot open.

"Huh?" then she heard an applause.

"Good job! Your officially the first one to be able to wake him up that's not his mom!" a guy with blonde hair and black streaks said.

"Hey, you new here?" asked a girl with purplish/ blackish colored hair asked.

"Yeah. I'm Temari, and these are my two little brothers, Gaara and Kankurou. Any you are?"

"Oh, I'm Hinata Hyuuga and this is Naruto Uzumaki. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Thanks, you too."

"Hey, I'm having a sleep over today with a few of my friends. Why don't you come? It would be a great opportunity to see which clique you belong to, like you know, to see if you would like to hang out with us." Hinata stated.

"Um, sure! That's a great idea! What time, where, and what do I bring?" Temari asked.

"Lets see, it's tonight at 5:00, bring normal sleep over gear, and where do you live? I'll send Neji to get you. Oh, and it's girls only." She replied.

"Ok, I live at 5826 W. Wind Province Lane."

"Ok, my cousin Neji will be there to guide you to my house at 4:30, ok?"

"That's fine, I guess I'll see you there!" Temari replied as she started walking back to her house. After going inside, Temari started to go to her room.

"Temari, we don't want you going there alone, you don't know any one!" Kankurou started.

"Nope, don't wanna hear it! I'm going to go get my things ready!" she replied, going to her room without a second glance towards her YOUNGER siblings.

She started to pack her necessary possessions into her black bag. "All finished!" she stated, just as the door bell rang.

She could hear voices down stairs, heck, she could practically _feel_ Gaara and Kankurou's mixed glares.

"TEMARI! PERSON'S HERE TO GET YOU!" Kankurou yelled.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M NOT DEAF YOU KNOW!" Temari yelled back while coming down stairs.

Kankurou and Gaara were glaring….at a …..girl….

"Why are you guys glaring at a girl?" Temari asked.

The brown haired, white-eyed girl twitched, Kankurou started laughing, and if you looked really hard, you could see slight amusement in Gaara's eyes.

"I am not a girl. I am Neji Hyuuga, Hinata-sama's cousin. Do not call me a girl unless you have a strong wish to die. Do I make myself clear?" The girl-err, I mean Neji asked (A/N: Sorry for Neji fans, but he looks almost just like a girl! N/N: DIE!!!!!!!!!! A/N: Oops! Gotta run!).

Temari looked surprised and the guys went back to glaring at her-I mean him. "Yup, crystal clear, but I don't get one thing, what's wrong with your voice? It's way too deep for a girls voice."

Neji glared at her. "Do you have a death wish?"

"Well actually, tell every one that when I die, no dancing on my grave because they are happy that I'm gone, but no crying either because I'm gone. If they do any one of those, I will come back from the dead to haunt them for the rest of my ghostly years. Oh, and I will be happy for the cause of my death and be proud of it. That's all!"

Gaara almost twitched. Kankurou fell over anime style. Neji twitched. "So you want to die?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Neji shook his head. "Let's just go, Hinata is going to get worried and my friend are going to scold me."

"Right-o!" she said as she walked out the door. "Oh, and Gaara? Watch after Kankurou, make sure he doesn't blow up the house….again…"

He nodded his head in understanding.

AT THE HYUUGA HOUSE:

After many screams and fights, Temari and Neji FINALLY made it to the Hyuuga house-er, mansion. They had both just walked in the front door and were standing in front of a few girls and boys.

"YOU SHUT UP YOU STUPID GIRLY-MAN!"

"I WOULDN'T BE TALKING! ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE A GIRL?! YOUR WAY TOO ROUGH!"

"IT'S CALLED BEING ABLE TO PROTECT YOUR SELF! AT LEAST I DON'T PRIDE MY HAIR!"

"IT'S CALLED MAKING SURE YOUR HEALTHY! AND YOU DON'T HAVE A REASON TO PROTECT YOURSELF ANY WAYS! YOUR OLDER BROTHERS WILL PROTECT YOU!"

"OLDER?! YOU KIDDING ME? THEY ARE YOUNGER! AND YOU WOULD ACT LIKE THIS TOO IF YOUR FATHER HAD-" she cut herself off by covering her mouth with her hands, realizing she said too much.

"If my father had what?" He asked, slyly.

"I've said too much. It is none of your concern."

They turned around and realized that they had an audience.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" they both shouted at the same time.

"Oh, nothing. Come on Temari, we're going up to my room for introductions and stuff." said Hinata, taking Temari by the wrist and dragging her up the stairs.

**Temari-No-Sabaku: So, how do you like it?**

**Neji: Girly-man? You shall die, you were destined to die, be killed by myself.**

**Temari-No-Sabaku: Well, you were DESTINED to have that nickname. Now, Saku-chan, I know your probably reading this, so because I'm too lazy to send you an email, I am saying this now: You are coming to my house tomorrow after school and we are going with Lacey to the mall this Saturday. Oh, and your goblet thing, my mom washed it and it broke and all the 'blood' fell out so we have to get you a new one. To the rest of the readers, please review, all reviews accepted. Oh, and Saku-chan, your turn.**


End file.
